I'm with you
by Yomi Love Akasuna
Summary: Sakura and Sasori are together read to find out what happens. DON'T OWN


"Sassy-kun come on schools about to start. I don't want to be late." I say as I tried to get Sasori out of his house. He soon came outside in his uniform that hugs his perfectly sculpted 6-pack. We walk to school hand in hand. Like always we were the first ones there. "Sakura why do you always make us come 20 minutes early?" Sasori asked. I knew he knew the answer already. My parents don't want us together so we would come 20 minutes early to make out. "I make us came 20 minutes for this." I say as I kissed him and let his tongue into my mouth and let out a soft moan. Soon we need air and had 10 minutes before class started. Sasori sat me on his lap which every couple in Konoha High does.

Class was dull as normal because Sasori and I already learned this at his house in 6th grade. We could be in collage if we wanted but decided against it. At lunch Sasori and I made plans for the weekend. At gym we played mine and Saso's favorite game dodge-ball it was every one against us. As usual Sassy and I won. After school we went to Basket Ball practice. Saso and I were the best players. Actually were good at every sport we're over achievers to the max. When I got home mom was in the living room. "Sakura you are going to marry Sasuke Uchiha weather you like it or not." My mom said

"What about Sasori he's my boyfriend and I love him dearly. Doesn't every parent want their child marry out of love." I asked as she shook her head. "I want you to marry someone who has a future and Sasori doesn't. Now tonight were going over there. My mom said

When we were there Fugaku and his wife along with Sasuke greeted us. I quickly called Sasori "I'm at the Uchiha mansion and I need him to save me." When I was finally alone in Sasuke's room I saw Sasori outside. I snuck out of the house and got on Sasori's motorcycle. "Sasori my parent were trying to force me to marry Sasuke and they were putting you down." I say as I kissed him. A black Porsche pulled up in front of Sasori and me. "Get your hand off of my fiancée before you don't have them." Sasuke said to Sasori. "Sakura never agreed to this marriage. Any way she is already promised to me." Sasori said which made me blush.

"Sakura don't you remember in 2nd grade when you had a crush on me?" Sasuke asked with hope in his voice. "Do you remember who healed my heart in 3rd grade?" I asked as Sasuke flinched as he remembers Sasori beating him up for breaking my heart into a million pieces. "Sasuke just leave I don't want you and you can tell my mom I'm sorry but if she wants me to leave Sasori it's not happening." "Sakura you're going to regret this. Because I always get what I want and I want you." Sasuke said

Sasori took me to his beach house we still went to Konoha High and after school. Sasori and I became the most unbreakable couple ever and Mom soon accepted that Sasori would always be in my life. Living with Sasori was peaceful. We never argued and there was barely any noise besides the music that we played and dance to. The maids barely had work to do seeing as I cooked and Sasori did the cleaning. The maids said we didn't have to pay them and they kept the cabinets and fridge stocked with food. Sasori got a weekend job for god knows what.

Sasori and I soon went to sleep. In the morning Sasori cooked breakfast for me and said he had a present for me. We went back to our room and there was a box on the bed. "Open it." Sasori said. Inside was lingerie, a red two piece. "Let me guess you want me to wear this every night." I say as he nodded his head. "Okay Saso-kun but only for you." I say as he kissed me lightly on the lips but I deepen it by putting my arms around his neck so he put his hands around my waist and throws me on the bed and starts kissing my neck.

"Sakura you sure you want to do this? I mean what if you get pregnant. Then your mom would say that she was right and that I will leave you and you might believe her. Sakura I don't want us to end because I finally am feeling happiness and I don't want it to end because we were moving too fast." Sasori said trying his best not to touch me.

"I guess your right Sasori. If we rush into this we might ruin the best thing ever." I agreed me and Saso kiss and then go to sleep.


End file.
